


Forever and Always

by StarkLoveStripes



Series: All the Time in the world [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Muggle Affairs, Words meet Heartbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki has taken the Time Turner back to Asgard but Tony still has the Tesseract, and it needs to be destroyed.</p><p>An epilogue to the Muggle Affairs and Words meet Heartbeat. This fic really won't make sense unless you read at least one of the two. :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is to finally put a proper "The End" to both stories. Hope you like it. :)))

Tony flopped down on the couch with a sigh, throwing his briefcase on the coffee table. coffee. He needed coffee right now. With a groan, he pushed himself off of the comfy sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

The coffee maker was just about done making him coffee as he stepped through the threshold. He'd enchanted the coffee maker to start as soon as he walks through the front door. or anytime that he's awake might actually be more accurate. It was the only thing that reminded him that he is a wizard - no, he ONCE was a wizard.

After he graduated from Hogwarts early under the Slytherin household, He'd decided to forget everything that had happened in the School. Everything. Including Steve. Well, he tried actually. But he learned early on that it hurt more to try and forget, than to live with it.

Tony sucked in the wonderfully bitter aroma before he walked back to his living room - which now doubled as his working space. He has a completely tricked out basement where he could tinker with things, but he did his paperwork upstairs. He mostly pushed all the paperwork to Pepper, but there were still some things that he needed to do himself.

He took out the papers that were piled in his briefcase and started sifting through them, sighing as he did so. He had almost gone through the entire pile, when an old envelope at the very bottom of the briefcase caught his attention. He picked it up and examined it, before his face lit up.

He remembered this envelope. He practically threw the envelope back into the case as if his fingers were burnt by it. He took a deep breath and with a - slightly - trembling hand he picked up the envelope and opened the flap. He could do this. He can revisit his past and not completely break down. It had been two years, damn it.

He took out two things. A picture, and a note. The picture was faded and foxed around the edges but it was still identifiable. A Cube that seemed to glow on its own. The tesseract. He opened the note, and read it for who knows how many times.

'You have no right to hold the power of time. We have taken it someplace where you cannot damage anymore than you already have. Your selfishness has cost a great deal of people more trouble than you could imagine.

Just so you could save one soul.

The gem of time will be destroyed in Asgard. As for the gem of memory we know you posess, we will come for it when the time is right.

-Thor and Loki'

He had no right? Bullshit. What right did they have then to hold such power? What did they have, that he didn't? The tesseract, was still with him though. Hidden deep in his basement. He didn't actually use it aside from powering up his entire house. He knew he could do so much more with the tesseract, but it was best that its existance remain a legend.

He sucked in a breath and placed the photo and the note back inside the envelope, throwing it aside. But that didn't end his visit. He rested his face on his hands. He was now thinking about Steve.

Steve. Beautiful, Sweet and Brave. He missed Steve. God, how he missed him. If only he could, he would find Steve. Tell him all about what happened in Hammer's warehouse, tell him he still loved him, and tell him how he wished Steve remembered. But Tony was not brave. The sorting hat had been wrong about him the first time.

Work. He needed to work. He needed to forget, if only for a moment. But first, He needed more coffee. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall out of his eye, and stood up, making his way again to the coffee machine. Before he could cross the living room though, The lights flickered and he heard a noise. A rattling noise. And it seemed to come from...

The basement.

'Shit. The tesseract' was all Tony thought before he dropped the mug somewhere and took his wand out of the briefcase. It had been a long time since he last held his wand, and he wondered if he could even work it still.

He made his way down the steps, careful not to make his presence known to his assailants. He found the tesseract vault, closed. Unscathed. That was good. Maybe he imagined things. And then, He heard the noise again. and this time there were voices. He opened the vault as quickly as he could and found that the tesseract was still inside the vault, only it wasn't where he put it. It was now in a cylindrical tube that had golden handles on each end. And at each end, holding up the cube were the Asgardian brothers.

"Greetings, Anthony. The years have been kind to you, I see." Thor said with a smile that seemed to radiate.

"Hello Tony." Loki says, lips tight.

Tony did not answer. He looked at Thor, then Loki, then the cube. When he did speak though, he wasn't as friendly as the other two. "What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"We told you we would come for the stone when the time was right." Thor explained, Hammer in one hand.

"And you expect me to just give it to you?!" Tony shook his head, and raised his wand in duel. "You have to fight me first."

"Tony, we do not ask for your permission. We will take the cube no matter what you say." Loki explained.

"Oh, Like what you did with the time turner? I highly doubt it."

"Anthony, this is not personal." Thor tried reasoning.

"If you take what's mine, then I think i can say it's personal."

Loki raised a finger "Technically, the stone of time is not your property. And by extension, neither is the stone of memory."

"I was it's keeper give or take a year each, at least... So yeah. I think I'm entitled to say that I am its owner." Tony shrugged.

"Anthony. The power of any of the stones are too much for anyone to weild. We will have to bring each of them back to our realm and destroy it."

Tony nodded "Oh yeah? And what happens then? After you've destroyed the stones?"

"Everything will return to the way it was supposed to be..." Loki answered him, slumping his shoulders by a fraction.

"No..." Tony smiled threateningly. "I can't let you do that... If I do, then... Steve... Steve will... He'll..." Tony couldn't swallow the lump in his throat, his eyes, despite his brain saying telling it not to, started to water.

"We apologize, Anthony. But you'll see. It's for the best." Thor says, giving him a small nod. He looked to Loki and they looked back to Tony, before Thor turned the handle on the tube. A bright light enveloped the brothers.

Tony yelled as he jumped towards the two asgardians. But by the time he landed on the floor, they were both gone. Leaving a strange patterned eclipse on Tony's floor, smoking.

Tony sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at the strange markings. Thor and Loki were gone. And so was the tesseract. If everything was, as the brothers said, back to the way it was then...

Steve was dead.

He took a deep breath, and his breathing hitched. Curling up, he allowed himself to cry.

o0o0o

Tony must've fallen asleep because his head snapped up, as he heard the doorbell being manhandled. He gave a long sigh and wiped the dried tears on his sleeve. Pepper needed those documents. And he couldn't possibly stay in the basement all night - though it wouldn't be the first time.

He slapped his face, to make it look like he was not crying. Although it would take alot more than face slapping to trick Pepper into thinking he was not. 'Act like nothing happened. Act like nothing happened and maybe Pepper will be kind enough not to mention it.' yep. that was a good plan.The doorbell was still being abused. So he quickly grabbed the documents from his living room and opened the front door.

"Pepper, Could you not rape my doorbell?" He looked over some more of the papers, in case he missed something. "It's not like-" He stopped talking when he looked up.

Tony stared at the figure in front of him as if it was the last wonderful thing he ever saw. And based on how tony was feeling right now, It probably is.

"Hi." Steve said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was panting, sweaty and his hair fell messily on his face. He was beautiful.

"Hey" Tony said a little too breathlessly. His lips quirked into a smile.

"So..." Steve stepped closer to Tony, invading his personal space. "Correct me if I'm wrong but... I never got a thank you for saving your life." Steve raised his warm hand and placed it against Tony's cold cheek. He caressed the cheek with the back of his hand as Tony leaned his face into the touch. Tony let a huff of air escape, and he bit his lip to stop it from quivering so much.

"You're a jerk you know that?" He smiled up at Steve.

Steve gave him a grin, before he looked at Tony dead in the eye, fondness clouding. "I missed you, Tony. So much."

And he couldn't wait anymore. Tony grabbed the other boy's neck and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss he'd thought he could never taste again. And he was more than happy to know that he wasn't alone. Steve melted into his lips and wrapped his arms around the small of the other's back.

They broke the kiss, a little too winded and rested their forheads against each other. "Promise me something." Steve had said, barely a whisper.

"Anything." Tony replied. And for once, he meant it. He would do anything now that steve was with him.

"Never tell me to stay in the house." Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. and look where that got you." Steve smiled at this.

"You mean, in your arms?"

"Fine. But you also have to promise me that you're not going to die again trying to save me." Tony buried his head in Steve's neck - wallowing in the warmth.

Steve chuckled. "I'll try."

"Good." Tony looked at him again. Did he say he missed this? 'coz he did. GOD, how he missed Steve. "'coz seriously cap? dying to protect me? that was lame." Steve rolled his eyes at him and took the brunette's hand dragging him inside. "I mean, Leaving me is not cool. Do you know how many times i had to try to get you to stay alive? Tons! okay, maybe once. but that's twice the amount one normally has..." Steve closed the door behind them and Tony rambled on because for a long time, he hadn't. And now, this... It felt nice. It felt like everything was right with the world.

o0o0o

"How are they?" Thor asked Heimdall.

"They are well in each other's arms." He smiled at the brothers who stood before them.

"See? I told you that they'd get back together." Loki announced crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yes. But why not just save them the trouble and tell them that the stone of time was long destroyed and that all destroying the stone of memory would do is bring back memories once taken?" Thor asked his brother.

"Oh, Now where's the fun in that?" Loki grinned mischieviously. Thor rolled his eyes. "Now, come on. I'm sure Heimdall is busy. And besides. I don't think it will be polite for us to be both tardy on our ceremony." Loki said tugging his brother along. Thor waved Heimdall a goodbye, and He gave them a small nod as he smiled at the two.

Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever heard the song Forever and Always by Parachute? It's an absolutely lovely, tragic song. Originally, It was the inspiration for Muggle Affairs. And i just finished reading Marvel's Civil War, So i thought, it was the perfect song. but every time i tried to kill off Steve, I couldn't. It hurt too much, the permanence of it all. That's why i chose to make him live. because as much as i liked the idea of following Civil War and killing one of them off, I found that it was more painful to have someone beside you but know that you can never be part of their life. And that's how muggle affairs was born. But i still couldn't do it. I'm a sucker for happy endings. So i made this. It only seemed fitting to have this song as the title since it was the inspiration for everything; hence, I start at the end.
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Comment, and i promise i'll love you forever. :)))
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)


End file.
